


Downtime

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Self-Reflection, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Raven was angrier at herself for not expecting this more than she was angry at Qrow for actually shoving her into the pool. Summer urges her to have a little patience for her family - maybe she's rightWritten for Sapphic September - Found FamilyCan be read as Standalone





	Downtime

Raven was angrier at herself for not expecting this more than she was angry at Qrow for actually shoving her off the edge. 

She hit the pool with a splash, the cool water quickly seeping through her clothes, her hair - making it probably a good few pounds heavier. She thought she might have heard laughing from the surface, though she was more concerned with focusing a portal right under Qrow’s feet and above her and the water so he came crashing into the pool next to her. 

When Raven did surface, Tai’s laughter was prominent, after Qrow’s sputtering beside her. Raven caught her breath, pulling back her wet bangs from her eyes to watch him spit out water. “That wasn’t fair!” 

“Qrow,” Summer dipped her feet in the pool, sitting safely on the edge. “How was that not fair? You pushed her in first.” 

“She’s right.” Tai shrugged. 

Qrow threw out his arms as best he could while treading water. Raven just gave him a grin. 

“Alright, but she didn’t have her scroll.” Qrow whipped said scroll from his pocket, letting everyone see the water dripping from it’s screen. Raven scoffed, Qrow chucked it at Tai, who only gave him a pitiful frown. 

At Summer’s laugh small laugh, hidden behind a fist, Raven turned to start swimming back to the edge. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head between giggles. “That’s really not funny.” 

“Eh,” Raven shrugged, slinging an arm over the ledge of the pool to hang off it next to their leader. If she wasn’t drenched, she would’ve gone for Summer’s lap. The boys continued to argue, Raven only sighed at them with a shake of her head. They were even, as far as she’s concerned. 

Ozpin, for all his faults, does make sure they have proper accommodations. They were sent out to a rather successful township southeast of Vale that’s Huntsman retired. While the town leaders looked for a permanent replacement, a temporary team was needed in case of emergency. They had well built defenses, a successful patrol schedule worked out, and a working alarm system for Grimm inside their outer territory. STRQ might as well have been house-sitting.

And quite the house it was. The pool she’s now intimate with was included - located on the outskirts of the more affluent area, bedrooms for the four of them, a rather large yard with a clear sparring ring, a bar in the basement, and even a home gym. 

“You still think we need them here too?” Raven looked up to Summer, batting her eyelashes and nodding to the boys. “Might as well be on vacation.” 

Summer shrugged. “They don’t get to go on vacation?” 

Raven frowned. “Preferably not when it could be just the two of us.” She placed a hand on Summer’s thigh, still wet enough to leave droplets on her skin. 

“Why not?” She gave her a cheeky smile, swaying back and forth from her place and bobbing her feet in the pool. “You’re already having so much fun!” 

Raven cocked her head, and raised a brow. “Oh, yeah? Soaking wet is fun?” 

“You’re still in the pool.” 

She nodded to the boys, Qrow already emerged from the water to leave a trail to a table on the side of the patio. Raven watched as he and Tai pulled apart his scroll, and laid it out in the sun. “Now it’ll dry.” She heard him say.

“If you didn't break it by tearing it apart,” Qrow slapped his arm. Raven sighed, turning back to Summer with her face flat. 

“Back to my first point,”

“Okay,” Summer held up her hands, rolling her eyes even though that smile was still on her face. It made Raven sigh, the annoyance diminishing just slightly, and rested her head on her arm. Fingers started lightly brushing through her thick hair, carefully not to pull on any knots it gained since being soaked. “I know you want them here.” 

She whispered, but Raven still felt her stomach twinge with guilt. Summer was always patient with her while she figured out how to express just how  _ much _ she meant to her in ways that didn’t make her stomach twist or her shame build up in her chest. Qrow had always been understanding, he had the same troubles, at times. Tai could also be patient, but sometimes had a bit more pity in his eyes that Raven would like. 

Still, they had stuck with her. Done things for her just because they could and felt they should, not because Raven would offer something in return. She’s watched herself learn to trust Tai and Summer like they had always trained together, the bonds she’s made only sealed the deal. Raven had become used to their presence, their breathing in the night, their things surrounding her’s, the feel of their embraces. She’d kill for them, they’d do the same for her - when pushed to it. 

Summer’s affect on her went further than that. The feel of her back against Raven’s quickly turned from something she worried would hinder her into something she longed for when it was gone. Summer’s head in her lap, soft hair between her fingers, smooth skin under her hands. The soft touches that she didn’t even know she was doing, affectionate little bumps of her shoulder against her, a smile that made her eyes crinkle and Raven’s heart skip. The feel of Summer in her arms, the steady beat of her heart. 

Raven couldn’t get over it even if she wanted to. 

She looked back up to Summer, not moving her head from it’s resting place on her arm. “Maybe,”

“You’re dramatic.” Summer sighed, nudging Raven with a hand she then offered to her. “C’mon, get out of the water. You’re gonna smell like chemicals.” She wrinkled her nose at her own teasing. 

Raven scoffed, but took her hand. “I’m glad you’re so worried for my health.” She waited until Summer rolled her eyes, and planted her feet against the wall of the pool. At her gasp, Raven only tightened her grip on Summer’s hand, and pulled, pushing herself away from the wall and back under the water. 

Summer squeaked, dragged under the surface with flailing legs and her arm still trapped by Raven. Through the bubbles of her frustrated breath, Raven cupped Summer’s cheeks, and pulled them together. Summer gave up her fight and leaned into the sloppy kiss. She snorted out bubbles through her nose, Raven kept their slippery lips as close as possible - she underestimated her maneuverability underwater, but the excuse to hold her girlfriend close as she bubbled up laughs was reward enough on its own. 

They surfaced together, completely breathless and still clinging to each other. Raven moved to brush her hair from her face and Summer swooped in to kiss her again. She hummed, indulging her until Summer pulled away on her own. “That,” the leader pouted, moving Raven’s hair for her to see her clearly. “Was uncalled for.” 

“Eh,” She shrugged a shoulder, making sure Summer saw her smile. Raven pecked another chaste kiss, pushing back Summer’s hair from her face. “Don’t say I smell.” 

Summer rolled her eyes, and splashed water at her. “Lucky I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was either Found Family / "Need a hand?" - I originally started with "Need a hand?" but it quickly turned to the former.  
Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
